A light-emitting diode (LED) is a light-emitting device manufactured by semiconductor materials with two electrodes. The light-emitting principle of the LED is that by applying a voltage between the electrodes and supplying an extremely small current, excess energy can be released in the form of light via the recombination process of electrons and holes. The LED is different from an incandescent bulb in that the former is luminescent with advantages of low power consumption, elongated lifetime, no warm-up time, and fast response. In addition, because the LED is small, vibration tolerable, and suitable for mass production, it is easy to be manufactured in an extremely tiny or a matrix form in accordance with application requirements. Currently, the LED is widely applied to indicator and display apparatuses of information, communication, and consumer electronic products, and has become a dispensable and important device in daily lives.
Presently, most LEDs are coated with fluorescent powders in the packages during the packaging process. Thereby, the stress problem will occur in the packages. The invention provides an LED in a single light-mixing chip, which can be packaged directly, and hence reducing effectively the stress problem as described above.